Without You
by Ilandere Okami
Summary: L is dead and Light is mourning his death, realizing everything is just as it was before...Just without his love. * A music video design to the song "Without You" from Rent. More info in Author's Note. LxLight. Very sad.


**Author's Note: This is a music video design, meaning it has the lyrics and the directions for what I would like to happen while everything is going on, but I don't have the money, actors, sets, or equipment to actually make this video...^-^**

**How to Read:  
Bold ((besides AN)) indicates who is singing.  
**Plain is the lyrics...and a little blurb at the beginning explaining the story  
_Italics are the directions. They are located under each line for which they are being used.  
_**1. Listen to the song once, while looking at the lyrics. Your best bet is YouTube.  
2. Read through my directions once or twice, to get a feel for them.  
3. Listen to the song and read my directions at the same time. By your second or third time through, you should be able to see the music video in your head pretty well.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note. If I did, there wouldn't be any reason for this song to have to do w/ it. I also do not own "Without You" from Rent. It actually took me 3 months to sit down and write this thing, just saying. That's when I first got the Rent soundtrack for my iPod...**

* * *

Without You Music Video DEATH NOTE STYLE

((This takes place right after L's death. Light begins to realize his feelings for L and regrets his murder. However, he realizes that everything in life goes on just as it was; only L isn't there anymore. This music video has a lot of spinning and objects covering the screen to switch scenes while everything is very slow, to symbolize that the world keeps turning and everything leads to something else. Mimi's lines are sung by L, while Light is the character shown. Roger's lines are sung by Light, while L is the one being shown, watching over Light. Lines sung by both have both of them singing and playing their parts.))

_Music: Light is walking down a street, on the sidewalk. 360° around him_

**L  
**Without you  
_Light looks down at the ground  
_The ground thaws  
_Water drips from the grass on the side of the sidewalk…mud  
_The rain falls  
_Light looks up to see someone watering their flowers (zoom in on water falling from watering can)  
_The grass grows  
_He walks a bit on the grass, only show his lower legs, flattening it; zoom in on the flattened grass after a step away_

Without you  
_Light steps into a public park  
_The seeds root  
_He sits on a bench next to an old woman feeding birds w/ seeds  
_The flowers bloom  
_He looks around and sees that he is sitting in a rose garden  
_The children play  
_Children run pass him, laughing, and smiling; remember: everything is in slow-mo; one of the kids goes close enough to the camera that it as it runs past, the scene behind it changes_

The stars gleam  
_New scene: Light is lying in the grass, nighttime, 360° turn looking down at him  
_The poets dream  
_As he blinks slowly, swoop down and get into his POV  
_The eagles fly  
_Above him/camera, bird flies overhead; as it's turning, it covers camera in same way kid did  
_Without you  
_New scene: Still staring up at sky, but now as if cloud-watching, for it is daytime_

The earth turns  
_Swoop up to see Light in the same position as nighttime, but now daytime, 360° above him  
_The sun burns  
_He sits up, shading his eyes with his hand  
_But I die  
_The hand moves to completely cover his eyes  
_Without you  
_Swoop into his POV again as he moves the other hand to cover his eyes as well, letting the hand cover the view…scene change time_

Without you  
_He uncovers his eyes to see he's sitting at an outdoor café with Misa or Sayu (either one is fine)  
_The breeze warms  
_The wind blows Misa's/Sayu's hair back slightly  
_The girl smiles  
_Misa/Sayu smile warmly at their boyfriend/older brother, not knowing about his inner torment  
_The cloud moves  
_A cloud covers the sun and everything becomes darker, Light looks up to see the cloud_

Without you  
_Light looks down to a scene change of him standing on a beach, at the water's edge  
_The tides change  
_360° away so you see his back  
_The boys run  
_A couple of younger boys run pass him, splashing in the water ((REMEMBER: SLOW-MO))  
_The oceans crash  
_A larger wave comes in and the water goes up to his ankles, zoom in on his feet_

The crowds roar  
_The water around his feet fades into sidewalk, zoom out to see him standing in a crowd looking up at a large television screen and cheering  
_The days soar  
_Zoom in on the screen to see it has Kira's logo ((heart w/ lace)) on it  
_The babies cry  
_Pan back to Light, who is looking away; swoop to where he is looking and you see a baby crying  
_Without you  
_Turn back to Light, who looks down and walks away_

The moon glows  
_The crowd around Light fades to black and then into a moonlit hall in the headquarters  
_The river flows  
_Zoom in on Light's head, 45° turn to see part of his face and a tear falling down his cheek  
_But I die  
_The tear falls from his cheek to the ground, followed by several more  
_Without you  
_A hand reaches up to brush it away_

**Light  
**The world revives  
_Zoom back to see it is L's hand, connected to his body; it's now light out_

**L  
**Colors renew  
_Light turns away, not knowing L is there, and looks out the window to see it is daytime and a crowd of people is walking down the street, colors shining brightly_

**BOTH  
**But I know blue  
_Swoop up, to see the bright blue sky  
_Only blue  
_The clouds and sky darken to a darker, greyer, more depressing blue  
_Lonely blue  
_Zoom out to see L wraps his arms around Light, but is somewhat ghostlike in appearance  
_Within me, blue  
_Light steps away, L is intangible and Light walks away easily, not knowing L was holding him  
_Without you  
_Light walks away and L is left standing there, watching him leave; he waves goodbye and his hand switches the scene_

**L  
**Without you  
_Light's head is in the screen, lying on a pillow, eyes closed  
_The hand gropes  
_Pan, watching his hand as he reaches out to see if L is there…the other half of the bed is empty  
_The ear hears  
_He pulls back, eyes open, and turns onto his back once more  
_The pulse beats  
_His hand then goes to his heart, which must feel completely broken_

**Light  
**Without you  
_Turn 180° to see L is watching him  
_The eyes gaze  
_Zoom in on his eyes to see them glistening with tears  
_The legs walk  
_He turns around and heads out of the room, unable to stand it  
_The lungs breathe  
_The camera sees his body shaking, unable to suppress sobs_

**BOTH  
**The mind churns  
_L walks into the new headquarters main room—as seen after "intermission"  
_The heart yearns  
_He sees Light staring at an empty chair, probably set up for L to sit in; zoom in and into Light's POV again, still him staring at the chair  
_The tears dry  
_He brings a hand up to wipe away the tears  
_Without you  
_When the hand is brought down, he sees L sitting in his odd way in the old chair he used to sit in, as if a memory_

Life goes on  
_Light runs to L and they embrace  
_But I'm gone  
_L fades away and so does the memory…Light's once again standing in the headquarters, standing closer to the empty chair  
_Cause I die  
_He falls to his knees in grief_

**Light  
**Without you  
_Zoom out back to L watching him_

**L  
**Without you  
_Light stands up, trying to gain his composure back_

**Light  
**Without you  
_L turns away, ready to walk away from Light_

**BOTH  
**Without you  
_Light also turns away from the chair and they both walk away, tears streaming down their cheeks_


End file.
